


Never Fret

by three_days_late



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: He pushed them out of his mind. He couldn’t worry about that right now, he needed to save Sanji.Chopper is the doctor, so he does what he can to save his friends.
Relationships: Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Never Fret

**Author's Note:**

> Just thinking about Chopper, and how he's the youngest but he's also the doctor, and how Sanji treats him and vice versa. Also the prompt reminded me of M*A*S*H so that's why the setting.
> 
> For the Febuwhump day 17 prompt: Field Surgery.

Chopper remembered the first time he saw Sanji. It was at the peak of the Drum Rockies, after Luffy had pulled him out of the avalanche and dragged his body to the castle. He was a mangled mess, beaten and bloodied by the avalanche, spine fractured in at least three places, and if Nami hadn’t literally been at death’s door he would have been the top priority.

But Sanji hadn’t been his friend then, he’d been a stranger, a patient. He’d treated him with the mechanical efficiency that Doctorine had trained into him.

Now Sanji was bloodied and broken and lying in front of him once again, but this time as a friend.

Most of the damage he’s sustained had been to the chest, and most of the bleeding was coming from there. There was a large gash along his leg, but it was in a non-vital area. His ribs were broken, but there was no blood coming out of his mouth, so at least he didn’t puncture a lung.

The cannonballs from the ongoing battle exploded loud in the distance. Were they getting closer?

He pushed them out of his mind. He couldn’t worry about that right now, he needed to save Sanji.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette as he looked up at the sky.

Chopper snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, “Really?”

“You said not to move,” he tried to shrug, but ended up wincing, “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Don’t move and don’t smoke.” He tossed the cigarette away and returned to his examination.

He sighed deeply, which made him wince again and cough violently, then settled back.

Maybe his lungs did get damaged somewhere. That would require a more intensive surgery for him to go in and fix them damage. But there was no way he could do that now. If problems with his lungs developed later, he’d handle it then.

But what if he was wrong? What if the damage was worse than he thought and Sanji didn’t have a later? He thought about the Sunny with an empty kitchen. About staying up late reading and not having a piece of his favorite cake snuck onto the table next to him. About having no one to comfort him when he was sad or scared or protect him when he was in trouble.

About not having Sanji.

About not saving his friend.

He shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. He had to focus on what he could do for him right now.

Sanji was conscious for now, but he wouldn’t be for long if Chiopper couldn’t stop the bleeding.

That was his job. When his friends fell apart, he had to put them back together again.

“Don’t worry, Sanji,” he said, reassuring his patient as he got to work bandaging up the worst of the wounds, “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know you will.” His eyelids fluttered, the blood loss finally catching up to him, “Damn,” he sighed, eyes slowly falling shut, “I really need a smoke.”

He went silent and still, his head falling back onto the ground.

Chopper froze, then quickly grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. It was erratic and weak, but still there. He was still alive.

He took a deep breath and returned to his examination. What Sanji needed was stitches, a lot of them, and his broken ribs set back into place, but he needed to do all of that on the ship. Operating here in the open carried a high risk of infection. What he needed right now was to stop the bleeding enough to move him to, if not a sterile environment, at least a less contaminated one.

He pulled out his bandages and got to work.

“Don’t worry, Sanji,” he repeated to his unconscious friend, “I’ll take care of you.”

Because he was the doctor, and that was his job.


End file.
